


Apply and Madame Blueberry 69 419

by Noella7819



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: 419, 69 (Sex Position), Background Relationships, F/F, Light BDSM, One Night Stands, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noella7819/pseuds/Noella7819
Summary: Lesbian 69 action!!! starring the froots, aka madame blueberry and apply pairing





	Apply and Madame Blueberry 69 419

**Author's Note:**

> There are lotsa numbers in the title of the fanfic... but are there more numbers in this fanfic??? if ur not good at maths don't bother to red to find out... (reverse psychology. delete all wods in this brasket before sending this fic online.)

"Madame... Burberry... U shouldada let him gooooo………" Bahb the tomate once said to Madame on the set of "Madame Bovary...Burberry...Blueberry". She understands Bobby is concern... by the time they filmed dat episodede... she was drowning her saddnesssss... of her husbando divorcing her... inside the things she was buying... piling up inside her haus... she didn't stop... even after the credit card bills... started piling up as well...  
So her friend Bob the tomate intervenedd... by inviting her to film an episode of his TV show... to let her meet new ppl---sorry i meant veggies... it worked in stopping her into mindlessly hoarding stuff... but did not... take the emptiness... and saddnesssss... away...  
"am so blue..." thought the berry blue blueberry.  
words swirled in her head... like how the misteress told her... how her husbando's invisible duck was small anyway and she only hooked up with him... for his moneyney...  
Feck...  
Now she needs... itt...  
The Sax... six... sox... sux... sexxx... (ok im just gonna say sex because its what you came for tight... bite... right viewerz??? this fic is tagged explicit for reasonsss??? said the author as they get beat up by the audience)

Thats why Madame Burberry... went to the strip club... Pickles...... 

\-------------------------------------

The gorls were nakey... at the strip club... they were sexi... and dancing... and giggling... their non existant large boobies dancing in the pinkish purple... or is it purply pink???... lights... the dude vegetables were throwing coins at them... but madame... noticed one of the music players...

Pickles was a... this is a very weird phrase to describbe a strip club... tasteful clubb... like the owner Wally P Nezzer himslef... they had live music players to play jazzy tunes the gorls dancced too... and shaked their bods to... and Madame laid her eyeyeyes on this particular... Sax player...  
She was an apple... with perfect green eyeshadow... fleek eyeliner... the leaf on her head carefully styled to frame her perfect face... and her eyes. What beautiful eyes!!!  
The instrument players have now stopped... as they happily chitterchattered as they headed for the back room of the club.  
Madame decided to follow them.  
\----------------------------  
The backroom...it looked nothing like you would expect... the band members packing up as they ended their current shift... the owner, Wally the Zucchino, was kissing a smal lotus root in a dress in his... inbisible arms??? and running his... inbisible hands??? all over them (thats me veggiesona! the author yelled happily. im 19 rn!!! so is my sona!!! so i can write this, and also write myslef be fakked by wallers with one of my fantasies despit... being a loser irl... but are you above 18 leik me??? if not get out... this is ur last chance...)  
Madame mustarded the stregnth to say: "H-hewwo..." to the apple... despite knowing that mustard... tases bad on apples or burberries...  
The apple stahpped going out of the staff with her banddies... and looked back towards the blueberry...  
"Whats up?"  
All of the pickle up lines Madame had when she was a fair young blueberry... radished... oh sorry i mean wanished... maybe because of time and the normal firgetting curve... or the fact that a horny zucchoni macroroni was angrily starring at the burberry and the apple, impatiently hoping them to leave quickly...  
"t-the sky?"  
Was the best thing Madame could say at the tense moment.  
Good thing the apple knew what she was applying for...  
"Your place or mi place or should we get a room?"  
The zucchini finally decides he waited for enough time and ripped the small lotus root's dress open as they whimpered in surprise. They were even more surprised when Wallers thrust his larg incisible duck in their invisible pusspuss... and he started to bite their inbisible boobies as he fakked them hard just in front of two strangers... they whimpered and cried in humiliation... So the fruits finally decided to just get out of there and get a motel rom with no romba.  
"How should I call you?"  
The apple smiled."They call me Temptation, or T for short. But u can call me Apply."  
She looked so saxy... probably from all the sax she played... and she looked juicy... because shes just sexy ok??? thought the burberry... but what she doesn't know is... the apple was thinking the exact things... "shes so perfectly bluish purple... or purplish blue??? nvm... im gonna find out when she's all blushy and moany... later..." she thought as she flipped her leaf.  
They got the motel rom number... 419. What a totally unplanned coincidence! Madame blushed as they hopped up the stairs.  
They got into the room and immediately started checking if there were some kind of recording devices. Apply destroyed them as whoever put them in went... drats...  
bc the next part is hawwwwwt... i hope so...  
first... they hopped into the shower... Apply took off Madame's porl necklace... and her small hat flower... and then her hat... And Madame took off Apply's blazer and rubbed her inbisible handios all over Apply's sensitive secsi bod... Apply moaned, throaties rumbling as she pulled Madame in for a deep kissy, playfully forcing her toungue into Madame's as a comebackk... they maike out int the shower... in the hot water, both were terned on... their seeds in their bodies eager... for eachother...  
Apply carried Madame onto the motel bed... even though it is said motel beds are not that clean... they wirr in a sexi moment so none of them careddd... even though at least Madame would care... about it...  
Apply set Madame on the pillow... and they started to kiss eachother more, focusing on eachother's lips this tiem... this went on for a while as both started to pant...  
Apply kisssssed the tip of Madame's nosey wosey and saidd:  
"would you like me to kiss ur other lips???"  
Madame, too turned on to say anythong, saids "sure???"  
so Apply pulled out a dental dam from the the hammer space only sexi people can have access to, but instead of a hammer there is sex thingys insoide...covered the damn on the invisibility puss puss... and started liek leik likleing...  
"OHHHHHHHH..." Madame moaned as she saids: "U must have drew on... ur saxophone playing skills..."  
Apply loves compliments... but her dignoty as a sax player drew her to lyft her head and say..."Love... playing saxophone requires no... toungue movement..."  
Ooopsie daisies... thought Madame as she saw Apply's expression becanesugar more devilishly delish...  
Apply pulled another dental damn from the sexi ppl sex hammer place... and saidd:  
"imma punish u... u have to liek luek leik my pusspuss too... at the saime tiem..."  
"liek... sixty-nine?"  
"more liek... sexty-nine..."  
And so Madame was lifted above Apply, her mouth just above Madame's pusspuss... and Madame's mouth on Apply's pusspuss... and both started leiking...  
Both paused to moanie as they got leiked... when Madame paused Apply slapped her burberry booty slightly... and when Apply stopped to moan Madame smiled and likked harder...  
finally... both squirted in happiness...  
Apply drove Madame home. Madame was happily spent, both kissed eachother before she went back to the haus...  
Gosh... thought Madame... what a great nite... I wonder what really good things would happen tomorrow at the first day of working on the new Larryboy video... last time they made... Rumor weed... It was a blast... but what would they be doing this tiem???

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer and more serious than I expected. I hope the "young lotus root get one of their holes plugged by older zucchini" didn't take away from the lesbian fruits.  
> Also credit to @itsamepatches for the strip club name Wally owns. Thanks.


End file.
